


Vision

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember 2020, M/M, The Darkness is Scary, post freaky vision, waking up in a room full of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak wakes up from a vison of Darkness, finding his room incased in ice.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Vision

Torak had never used to have visions. With the Light, he’d had all manner of nightmares. Dreams that scared him out of his wits, or ones he couldn’t hope to make sense of no matter how long he contemplated them. They’d been haunting, but even in his fear, he’d never have labeled them as prophetic. The dreams were brought about by his wandering mind, active light and his quickly developing combat abilities. Nothing more, nothing less. But the Darkness, it was speaking to him, and he could do nothing but listen.

Since the Stranger had given him his shard of Darkness, visions had haunted his dreams and had loomed over his every waking moment. He’d had nightmares of the Darkness’s touch before feeling it identically hours later. He’d had dreams of his own Darkness tempting him, trying to wound him, and he’d seen it in his waking hours not days later. But now, the Darkness had shown him a vision he could make little sense of, one that scared him. One that he didn’t want to see playing out.

He surveyed the room around him, his eyes drifting over the cold ice, points aimed at him at every angle. When he’d awoken from his nightmare of a vision, he’d found his room like this. Ice covered the walls and ceilings, all of it forming icicles that pointed directly towards him. As he sat up in his bed, he nearly bumped his head on them, his breath clouding in front of him as goosebumps rose on his skin from the cold. His stomach flipped.

His vision had been unsettling to say the least, but he was already stumped at how to respond to the current moment. In his dream, he’d come across himself incased in ice. Was this how that was to play out for him in his waking hours? Or was it going to be worse than that? And where was Edon? The space beside him in the bed was empty, but Edon had been with him when he’d gone to bed and fallen asleep. Where had he gone?

As if on que, footsteps sounded in the hall beyond the bedroom. Heavy, as if Edon was wearing armor.

“Torak?” The Titan called, knocking on the door. “Are you alright?”

Torak glanced to the clock on the bedside table. Even it was covered in ice, but he knew it must’ve been late. What was Edon doing up?

“Torak?” Edon called again, and Torak’s stomach flipped.

He looked around him frantically. How was he to respond? What could he do?

He threw back the covers to the bed quickly, turning to set his feet on the floor, only to slice his foot and leg on a shard of ice as he turned. He yelped in pain, yanking his leg back so quickly he scraped his side on another icicle and cried out in surprise.

“Torak?!” Edon was pounding against the door now, turning the knob to no avail. Ice had grown over the frame, locking the door shut. “I’m coming in!”

“Edon, wait!”

With Torak’s spike of fear, the ice turned brittle, and Edon slammed his shoulder into the door. Torak had to shield his face as ice shattered into the room as the door swung open. Edon froze as soon as the door opened, looking towards Torak as he sat atop the bed, surrounded in ice.

“Torak…” He breathed, a cloud forming as he spoke. “What…happened?”

Torak shuddered against the cold, drawing in deep breaths to calm his fears. The ice had started to creep closer with his panic, but the shards halted as he breathed. Still, tucked his limbs in close, his feet braced atop the edge of the bed, the side of his left leg scratched and bloody, his side bearing its own scrape along his ribs.

“I-“ Torak ran a hand below the scrape on his side, tracing his fingers along the edge of the gash.

“I had another vision. A nightmare. I found myself incased in ice.” He explained to Edon, shuddering as he spoke. He was dressed only in boxers, the material so thin did nothing to protect him from the chilled room. He was fighting the urge to shiver, his core locked tight. “This…copy of me was telling me to submit to the Darkness.” As if summoned, cold seeped into his body at that, and he shuddered against it, glancing around the room, hardly able to look at Edon. “When I woke up, I…found this.”

He glanced to Edon briefly, then glanced away, towards the nearest shard of ice, a shard on his right side, angled towards his chest. He raised his left hand cautiously, reaching across his body to touch it, but his finger had only brushed it before cold poured into his arm. Darkness flooded the room from all the shards of ice around them to crash over him, overwhelming him with cold, dark power.

Overlapping voices sounded in whispers all around him, crescendoing and decrescendoing in volume like waves, pounding against the shore that was his ears, his mind.

_Embrace the Darkness. Give in. Give in._

“Torak!”

He scrambled to grab his shard of Darkness, resting on the bedside table beside him. It was covered in ice, and the cold bit into his hand like needles when he grabbed it, but he seized it and flung it from the room, narrowly missing Edon’s head, who had to duck out of the way. He heard a crash and shatter from the other room, but the feeling of cold was fading. The Darkness was fading.

He sat up, panting, and ran a hand though his hair, letting out a sigh. Slowly, he turned his gaze down to his left arm, looking it over. The skin was pink up to his elbow, with his hand a deep red from the cold, his fingers throbbing and burning in pain.

“Torak.” Edon caught his attention once more, still standing in the doorway, kept from going any further by the ice crystals. “What just happened?”

Torak only shook his head, holding his left hand in his right as he tried to will the pain from it. “I don’t know.” He breathed. “I’m not sure I want to know.”

A shard above him cracked, and Torak rose a hand to shield himself as one of the shards broke and fell from the ceiling. He glanced back towards Edon.

“Where are you going?” He asked him, and Edon blinked. Torak nodded to his armor.

“I…” Edon trailed off. “I got a bad feeling. I was going to go to the Wall. I guess now I know what it was about.” He glanced around the room again, stepping back a little when ice cracked again. “You need to get out of there.”

Torak nodded quickly, rising to kneel on the bed.

“Can we go to your ship?” He asked Edon quickly.

Edon nodded, and Torak’s ghost transmatted him from the room. He left the shard of Darkness where it lay on the floor, having shattered a bowl on the table. Edon brought him to his ship and bandaged up the cuts on his leg and side. He didn’t feel warm until long after he’d crawled back onto Edon’s arms and they’d lay together under a pile of blankets aboard Edon’s ship.


End file.
